Mythic Isles
by philis
Summary: Three magical women are banished from their own realm after a failed coup, deciding to change their situation A summoning circle is made and no one is off limits. The character sources will be put at the underneath the title unless OCs only. Contains lesbian, toys, futanari and lemon
1. Chapter 1:Introduction

Mythic Vales

Introduction

"Well that's fantastic, how did you two fuck that up."

"Don't look at me Alvina(Short snow skinned fairy with curled green hair shoulder length hair and 30B cup breast) my part was done, I weakened and immobilized Absinthe(Lord of the infernal Realms) blame the witch who managed to banish her own team

"B-B-Brizana(Tall violet hair succubus with 38DD breast and fair skin with lightly marked magic sigils) don't blame me everything went right my spell banished the most powerful creatures in the realm.

Alvina stopped in front of Sylvie and turned to face her

"Sylvie(Short Caramel colored witch with long silver hair and 36D breast) you were supposed to banish Absinthe and his generals, WE were the most powerful entities remember the whole realm was under my primal instinct and aphrodisiac spells, which power Brizana channeled between the 3 of us."

"Figures that's my luck" Brizana said through her hands "a fool proof plan to control the realm and I got stuck with the one person who misunderstood her part."

"Actually in a weird twist of fate we are now the most power people in this realm and I have no problem letting you rule" mocked Alvina

"Funny, it's almost like we didn't have this whole realm to ourselves, look there's a forest let's start gathering materials." Brizana finally lifting her head from her hands.

"Why don't make this into our paradise?" questioned Sylvie "We all still have a bit of magic I'm sure we can summon a couple creatures and have them replenish our magic."

"Why did that ma?" said Alvina looking back

Brizana cuts her off "it doesn't there's no way they'll allow any of our magic into the Infernal realms."

"Why can't we try other realms and with your transformation magic we can alter them so they'll become an asset for us?" asked Sylvie

Alvina impressed once again "Sylvie why is that BRILLIANT."

Feeling optimistic, Brizana, "Might as well name our new realm and let's get to work."

After a bit of rest in a forest, they linked their magic and general feelings/thoughts to prevent and type of betrayal if the plan succeed but also communication as to how each part is progressing. Finally deciding on the name Mystic Isles.

The three women draw a summoning circle a good distance away incase something dangerous came through. With the details out the way, the elf and with begin to grind and rub on the succubus. Each one approaching in her own manner, Alvina locking Brizana into a fierce kiss while rubbing her clit on the succubus' soft thigh. Sylvie runs soft kisses down her neck and slowly makes her way down onto her chest where she grabs the fairy's chest through the shirt.

Each girl now feels a small tingling on their clits as they realize the succubus is changing them to futanari. Now each equipped with a distinct shaft bulging in their panties all the girls begin to peel back the sticky panties. Alvina lays down allowing her new equipment to point straight up. Brizana doesn't need another hint and climbs on top, moving her leotard aside allowing Alvina's member inside, straddling to get the right angle.

Just in front stands Sylvie who is waiting for her to get comfortable. As soon as Brizana lets out a small moan, Sylvie plunges into her mouth to the point of skull fucking. Brizana completely off guard, stabilizes herself on Alvina's chest. After Brizana regains her composure, she removes one hand, sliding a few fingers into the witch with juices running down her legs. The other hand reaches behind her to stimulate the fairy.

With the succubus now gathering magic the circle is producing animals, nothing sentient yet steadily getting more impressive starting with insects, working it's way up through rabbits, frogs, owlet griffons even a few cows have made it through it has now released countless creatures both magical and non magical into this realm. The latest set of creatures to step forth are a few phoenix.

Back to the girls they have now switched positions several times for several rounds allowing each girl to explore the other two in any way they see fit and have finally arrived to Sylvie and Alvina double penetrating Brizana who can no longer stand, countless orgasms has left her limp, drooling with her eyes rolled back from each wave of pleasure. Alvina takes this chance to suckle on Brizana's giant breast further plunging her into ecstasy. The mix of cum and sweat is too much to bare, releasing one final load into her already overflowing pussy. Sylvie pounds her ass a few more times before just dropping her down to the base of her shaft, another stream of fresh cum flows into the succubus as she loses consciousness from the final orgasm.

With the last of the ecstasy being purged the magic circle begins to fade but only after a few pegasi make their way through and take flight into the new expanse they find themselves in. Their new realm of mythic isles now is populated with with all kinds of fantastical creatures but that is only the start, soon they will move on to larger more powerful and significant entities to populate their realm


	2. Chapter 2:First Arrival

**Mythic Isles**

First Arrivals

"I say we have made some real progress with our new realm." Slyvie remarked without looking up from the scrying bowl.

Alvina relaxing not too far away under a tree, "Yeah, what we have here isn't too bad we created a pretty peaceful life here aside from the dangerous beasties that have wandered in."

"So did the dangerous beasties appear when you two first fucked me, I'll be honest after you two spitroasted me I don't exactly remember much." Brizana adds as she continues to Slyvie, "find any suitable targets to transport over yet?"

"Yeah, I think I found a few that look really fun." Sylvie finally looking up from her bowl.

"Brizana go help her, we don't want a repeat of last time she tried a specific summon" Alvina yawned settling in for a nap.

"It's difficult to summon intelligent creatures from other realms and my unstable magic doesn't make it easier." whispered Sylvie. "Also Brizana when are you going to remove our dicks?"

"Whenever it stops being useful and you summoned griffons FULL. GROWN. GRIFFONS. You do realize if they decided to kill us for summoning them instead of just flying off we'd all be stains right now." Brizana now looking gleefully at the scrying bowl.

"We cannot fuck this summon up those three are just delectable, I might need a penis for those girls." Brizana getting into predatory mode.

Syvlie feels Brizana's lust and feels her own lust bubbling with her curiosity. As she joins the other two around the scrying bowl they see inside a classroom.

 **Inside the Classroom:**

Breathing heavily "Ms. Rider(a woman of average height with 36DD breasts, fair skin and flowing blonde hair tied into a ponytail that reaches all the way down her back) I don't understand why I'm here, she admitted to instigating the fight" Sara(a short young woman with 34C breasts, tanned skin and messy blue hair) shouted as she climaxed from being scissored.

"You two are adults now and I'm sick of you're fighting." Ms Rider spoke while slapping Sara's perky tit with a yardstick

"Looks like I'm just too much for you Sara, you know just submitting would also solve everything, I'll even let you lick my pussy clean" Amanda(a tall young woman with messy red hair, tan lines and 38D breasts) stated while vigorously taking the lead to force herself on Sara more.

"I find it incredible that even having sex for two hours straight you two still refuse to find common ground." Ms. Rider now looking through her desk pulls out a still double ended dildlo. "Take off those torn uniforms and get in a missionary position girls."

Amanda wasting now time tears off the smaller girl's shirt revealing her perky tits bound in a cute pink bra. Sara to still recovering from the last orgasm lifts her knee so her torn stockings would grind on Amanda's pussy. Then reaching up to tear the rest of her shirt off, as she had good damage during the fight, revealing a sexy teal bra while Amanda squirmed in pleasure as she couldn't help but grind on her leg a bit.

Ms. Rider smiles, pushing one end of the dildo into Sara's pussy. As Sara moaned Amanda stopped grinding and leaving a bit of a trail from her juices she moved into position to receive the other end. Amanda now lowers her whole body, as the two women lock eyes seeing each other now engage in a passionate kiss. Amanda breaks the kiss to moan as Sara thrusts the other end upward into her leaking pussy,sending her into an orgasmic fit. She takes full advantage of her upright position to lock hands with Sara and start riding her.

Ms. Rider has taken off her clothes to reveal black lingerie, she walks over to the girls now passionately kissing while thrusting their hips together. She kneels down next to the them whispering "Looks like you two are going to get along from now on." Breaking the kiss she yanks Amanda's red hair pulling her head back revealing the strapon in her other hand.

"Well looks like your mouths are no longer occupied so be good girls and lube this up." She lets go and lets them go to wild licking and sucking it between their mouths.

She proceeds to pull both their bras down revealing Amanda's bikini tan over her breasts and Sara's naughty all over tan.

She lets them return to kissing and puts the strapon on. After a bit of fiddling everything is in place and she proceeds to push it into Amanda's asshole. Amanda breaks the kiss again to howl in pleasure, "I, I feel them rubbing through the walls, please let me cum more." Sara leans forward to suck on her nipples. Finally fixing her position to put her in a lotus position, Amanda cums all over Sara this time and leans forward to lock her into another kiss but not a mutual passionate one, this one screamed dominance causing Sara to cum right back.

"I believe I should be thanked for finally improving your relationship ladies." Ms Rider says pulling out and getting up. She drops the strapon and leans back on her desk, spreading her legs, revealing her soaked inner thighs and pussy, inviting them. Sara dives straight between her legs with the double dildo now in her hand taking off her panties with her other hand, while Amanda works over the top half taking off her bra and roughly fondling her breasts and locking her in an intense kiss.

Ms. Rider couldn't hold off such an intense assault and began having rapid orgasms. But just as her legs started to buckle, a magic circle appeared in the classroom and the women were standing directly in the middle of it. Before they had time to react it shined brilliantly.

While they knew they were traveling they were able to not only sense their orientation but also adjust their position as the magic circle acted as a floor, so they would be standing wherever they landed. Once the light had vanished they were met face to face with three gorgeous women.

Thanks for reading please let me know what you think so far, also within the next 2 chapters(not sure where I'm going to stop the next chapter yet) I'll be introducing characters to make the crossover portion. Please let me know who you would like to see just leave their name and where they're from(anime, game, comic, cartoon let's just stick with adult characters right now)


	3. Chapter 3:Power Struggle

**Mythic Isles**

 **Power Struggle**

"Wh-what are you?" Amanda stays fixated on the women that have appeared before her, not because of what she experienced but from the massive members that pointed from each of their crotches.

"Sorry we were going to wait until you were done but we got too excited." The fidgeting fairy said.

"Would you like to help us solve a few problems?" Brizana mentioned stroking herself.

Sara realizing the only exit was behind the strange women "What do we get if do it willingly?"

Sylvie "How about a partnership?" and she explains that Brizana is a succubus, Alvina is a fairy and she is a witch and how the situation came to be. Brizana has the easiest time gather magic since she only needs sexual energy to create it, but it's very limited with three beings.

Ms Rider "Out of curiosity what happens if we refuse?"

"Same thing except no benefits for you." Alvina barely containing herself.

Amanda now over her initial shock "We want cocks too and to learn magic. Also we'll pair up the winning trio will decide how the group functions."

Brizana reveals a wickedly sinister and excited smile "We have no obligation to take that challenge but since I like your guts I'm up for it how about you Sylvie"

"I don't mind." Sylvie already getting undressed, "Alvina?"

Alvina doesn't respond immediately "The leaders of the group can be challenged for their seat."

Sara "Sure"

Brizana's tattoos are glowing from her excitement, "We'll allow you to choose your opponents."

After a quick huddle they decided on the pairings.

 **Sylvie vs Sara**

Sara not wanting the witch to take control pushes Sylvie down and plunges her new cock into her mouth. After feeling confident that she had control she reached back to stroke the caramel cock that had begun to rise. Releasing a thick stream, she had no time to question it as the witch quickly swallowed and pushed her onto her back. Sylvie taking advantage decides to flip Sara over and fuck her doggystyle. As Sara gets into it, she starts pushing back. Slowly and several orgasms later she manages to take control and is now riding Sylvie. Sylvie not wanting to be outdone rises and starts stroking Sara's cock from behind forcing another orgasm except she pushes her head forward letting the blue haired girl cum all over her own face. While Sara almost lost herself in pleasure Sylvie tries to take a moment to recuperate. Unfortunately Sara recovered faster and begins to suck the witch's cock. Sylvie tries to fight back but doesn't have the energy, now moaning uncontrollably Sara starts to stir up her pussy. Sara stops sucking for a moment "Am I better or would you like to pass out?"

Sylvie answers through labored breaths "You win, please let me go I need to rest"

Sara looks at her with a devilish smile, "You know, making me cum on my own face felt pretty good I think you should experience it.

Sylvie tries to complain but is instantly hoisted and anally penetrated. Now moaning out her words "I give, just let me rest."

Sara pumps harder and harder "Now lean forward, if you don't swallow it all I'm going to keep going until you can't walk." She stops support the Sylvie by her breasts and moves on to stir her pussy and stroke her penis. After a few moments Sylvie cums and as Sara pulls her head back she hears her swallow her own load.

 **Alvina vs Amanda**

Amanda immediately uses the size difference she has over Alvina and begins to titfuck her. Alvina tried to force her off but in a competition of strength she cannot win. After her second orgasm she begins to stroke Amanda with her feet, and leaning forward to fondle the redhead's breasts, Amanda retaliates by sucking the tip of the fairy's penis that pokes through her cleavage. After a few more orgasms from each of them, Amanda finally stands and roughly kisses Alvina. Borrowing Sara's trick she plants her thigh between Alvina's leg so any struggling would lead her to grind on her leg. Also grabbing Alvina and forcing her forward so that their dicks were caught between them. Alvina realized she couldn't escape this woman, the moment the embrace started was when it ended and to make things worse she couldn't even admit defeat until Amanda decided to break the kiss. After a few minutes Amanda finally stopped but Alvina couldn't compose herself, after all that edging she could only beg for sweet release admitting to defeat without hesitating. Without hesitation Amanda flung the small woman onto her back and vigorously thrusted while stroking her. The final release was too much as looked like she was going mad from the constant stream of pleasure that Amanda gave.

 **Ms. Rider vs Brizana**

"Ms Rider when I was watching you took control of those girls, I wonder if you're actually a dom." Brizana smiled. She grabbed the blonde's head and forced a deepthroat, Ms Rider knew that this was ideal since she didn't have to risk cumming, but felt incredible pleasure being physically taken over. Soon cumming without even being touched. Brizana laughed "I knew it, you like dom but sub is where you really belong."

Ms. Rider dove straight between her legs, but was stopped by a foot as Brizana demanded proper worship. Ms. Rider couldn't fight back and began planting kisses trying to work her way up to Brizana's pussy.

"Ahh alright stop" Ms. Rider still couldn't resist the orders

"Only those who submit can taste" Brizana smirked

Ms. Rider hesitated and looked away "I don't remember telling you to look away." lifting her chin and locking eyes. "Now tell me what do you want?"

"I want… you win please let me taste mistress." Ms. Rider finally unable to control herself.

"Good girl, go ahead." Brizana opened her legs finally letting the blonde in. After a while Ms. Rider came to her senses admitting defeat, "I will be your pet if you keep this a secret"

Brizana spoke "You already are my pet, but I never intended on sharing, so I would hope you don't allow anyone else control. Act normal around everyone else but this better be what I see when we're alone."

"Never mistress, only you may command me the rest may like my feet if you choose." Ms. Rider said before sucking Brizana's cock.

After several weeks with leaders constantly changing they finally settled that they should all be equals ruling the realm. Brizana opposed this intensely as she was never actually beaten, but after a gangbang on her started she couldn't argue when they suddenly stopped and started an orgy without her. They made sure to deny her at every turn until she gave up on her argument.

The whole house had been upgraded to allow for six people. Presently all of them are sitting around a table with a hole in the middle as the scrying bowl was now built into the table allowing them all to see comfortably. They finally decided to add someone to their ranks, at first they discussed personal preferences but Sara made the point "We should find the people with the most useful power to us." With that sentence it was settled and their target had been chosen.

Thanks for reading, I took a turn from my original idea. So that being said I will place a poll at the end of next chapter for you guys and gals to decide who you want to see.


	4. Chapter 4:Reality Tears

**Mythic Isles**

 **Reality Tears**

 _Bioshock Infinite_

So, I'm trying something new I want to do something different for dialouge, so for at least this chapter I'll have the speaking character's name come up first _Italicized_ :

And thoughts will be underlined:

So it'll look something like this for speaking

 _Slyvie_ :...

And thoughts will look like this

Slyvie:...

And of course any suggestions would be appreciated

 _Sara_ : Alright, so we can't just grab this one, with her powers we need someway to make her stay.

 _Alvina_ : Anyone have any ideas on how?

 _Brizana_ : I've been working on a reverse summoning mark. So instead of going to the circle, whatever is marked comes to us.

 _Ms. Rider_ : How well does it work?

 _Brizana_ : Well it hasn't been tested on anything alive or in different realms for that matter.

 _Amanda_ : Sounds like we can kill two birds with one stone. If she runs we can summon her back and if she joins us we can test it by having her go somewhere else first.

 _Sylvie_ : Ok but we still don't have an actual strategy once we bring her here.

 _Ms. Rider_ : What's exactly wrong with trying to break her outright, I mean we are going to be rulers so might as well put it out there that they are here to serve us.

Now fondling her breasts _Alvina_ : I could go for something new as lovely as you all are, I would love some more ahhh, variety.

 _Amanda_ : Everyone loves a good gangbang.

Now stroking her erection _Sara_ : Why don't we get started before we lose focus.

They all moved to the summoning circle together; touching, groping, stroking, fondling and kissing each other the whole way.

The summoning circle now glowing brightly shines as they start the spell. And from thin air, a petite brunette, with blue eyes dressed in a white corset, blue jacket and skirt materialized. Stunned she fell over, while on the ground she looked around obviously trying to figure out where she was and how she got there. Brizana walked up to her first and as she helped her up she placed the summoning mark on her body.

Elizabeth: I just need some space and I'll open up a tear and go home before they even realize I'm gone.

 _Brizana_ : Elizabeth we would just like to talk to you at this moment, we have an offer for you. We have been watching you for a bit now, and we think you could help us out alot with your powers.

 _Amanda_ : Well it depends it you're willing to hear us out, Brizana give her some space, with her power trapping her is impossible, so let's just see what her response is now that she's calm and has heard you out.

At that moment Sara: Please open a tear, you look so soft, and those fierce blue eyes.

All of the women were watching what she would do, all hoping to have a turn with her. The mental link only made their desires worse as now the six women were projecting their personal fantasies with Elizabeth into each others heads.

Elizabeth hesitated from curiosity, at first but decided she wanted nothing to do with these people and opened a rift and left.

 _Sara_ : So when are we going to summon her and with six of us we should probably work something out now, especially since we were all having fantasies.

 _Slyvie_ : We created a room for her, and we can discuss who will break her.

Now in the massive room designed for her, filled with all kinds of books, it looks almost like a library with a bed.

Once again they summon Elizabeth this time using the mark Brizana put on her earlier. Instead of waiting they pounce on the poor girl. Now on the bed in only a corset and panties, she raises her head.

 _Elizabeth_ : I thought I was free.

 _Alvina_ : Ohh poor girl you had the option of joining willingly, we even prepared such a lovely room just for you. At least it won't go to waste since we're just going to have to get you addicted to our cocks.

Now filled with fear

 _Elizabeth_ : Wait, I'll help with whatever you want. Please it doesn't have to come to this.

Now crawling towards the clearly frightened girl.

 _Ms. Rider_ : It didn't have to come to this but that was solely up to you. Also because of you seem to have a strong will, we're going to hook up your mind to ours to see when you have been completely broken

Now on top of the petite woman, she stands and releases her fully erect penis. Grabbing her by the back of her head and face fucking her relentlessly. Slowing down now

 _Ms. Rider_ : I think you should get used to pleasing cocks so go ahead and move at your own pace now.

Elizabeth: Alright I'm going to need to take control and create an opportunity to open a tear and escape. Hopefully I can jump enough realities to keep them from bringing me back.

 _Alvina_ : Well wasn't that a naughty thought, we told you what we were going to do. Fortunately we love the determination, shame we'll never give you the chance.

Alvina grabs her hands and forces her to stroke her penis. She then kisses Ms. Rider, who's back to face fucking Elizabeth who now has tears welling up. This only turns the busty blonde on more.

Alvina forces Elizabeth into a deepthroat which finishes off Ms. Rider. Elizabeth can't handle the amount of semen produced and begins to cough it up. She looks up, her mouth covered in drool and cum.

 _Elizabeth_ : That's all you got.

Pushing the girl over and flipping her so that she was on her back

 _Alivina_ : Wouldn't you like that, like we said earlier we are going to break you.

Prying open her legs, Alvina moved the panties aside and forced herself into Elizabeth's pussy.

 _Alvina_ : Soaking wet already, imagine how much more fun this would be if you just gave in before.

Elizabeth: I can't believe how good this feels, she's not that much bigger that me but I feel that cock rubbing so far up.

Alvina hearing those thoughts pulls down the corset and grabs Elizabeth's breasts and picks up her momentum.

 _Alvina_ : If you want to feel better arch you back and move your hips to meet me.

Without even thinking Elizabeth follows the order, her only thought is to increase her pleasure as she can feel something coming.

Suddenly Allvina stops and and pulls her into a lotus position, with a hand on each cheek. Ms. Rider who has recovered now makes her way behind and knocks them over so Alvina is on her back. In one quick motions pushes her cock into Elizabeth's asshole, who screamed from pleasure and pain.

Amanda approaches to the side of the trio and pull's Elizabeth hair back into an upright position and before she could react slams her cock into her mouth.

Now grabbing her own breasts

Elizabeth: I can't win, this feels too good I hope I can hold out until they get tired or bored. I can feel my mind fading each time I cum and it's becoming more frequent.

Releasing a load down her throat.

 _Amanda_ : While those thoughts are nice, it's still not what we need because you are a major risk to have roaming without a check, since you aren't joining willingly.

After coughing up Amanda's cum.

Elizabeth: I really will get addicted to this, the pressure of penetration, them rubbing against my walls and the warmth when they fill me.

With that thought they all stop.

 _Elizabeth_ : Wait where are you going. I'm still not broken. I'll just leave.

 _Alvina_ : Why don't you service the last three of us.

Standing in a semicircle is Brizana, Sara and Sylvie. Barely able to move Elizabeth crawls towards them and on her knees begins to suck the blue haired girl who introduces them. Taking a momentary pause.

 _Elizabeth_ : Please forgive me, but this is all I can do right now. I promise I can do better.

Now grabbing at Brizana's and Sylvie's cocks she begins to stroke them while returning to suck off Sara. All three of them cumming proves to be too much for Elizabeth as she falls back. Covered in cum and sweat, twitching and barely conscious. With all her new mistresses standing above her. Her last thought before fading off.

Elizabeth: I don't care, just play with me more, I'll do anything.

Sorry this took a while I had no idea how I was going to do this also I'm American so thankgiving and everything. Yeah feel free to pm me with suggestions also there should be a poll that should be up until 12/9/18 or 9/12/18 for my non-american friends.


	5. Chapter 5:Infrastructure

**Mythic Isles**

 **Infrastructure**

Bioshock Inifinte, One Piece

Alright so the new dialogue and thought format didn't work out the way I wanted, so new format will be

Thoughts

Amanda- ...

Dialogue is

Amanda: ...

Elizabeth- I need to feel good again, I will do anything for that pleasure.

Standing around the barely conscious Elizabeth, the six women tucked her into her bed just as she lost consciousness. On their way out, they begin to discuss, their next move.

Ms. Rider: Well as much fun as that was I don't think it's entirely wise for us to do that for everyone we decide to capture.

Alvina: Way ahead of you babe, I've been thinking we should obtain some helpers. You know some can help the new girls "adjust" to their new life while other can just farm magic. We can even get some servants.

Amanda: But I enjoyed that part, I'd love to take part each time it happens.

Brizana: It's fine nothing says you can't, but with sweet Elizabeth we don't have to charge magic so this can happen more often.

Sara: Fine it seems like a good idea but I can't imagine women just following whenever we bring them here.

Ms. Rider: Information is key here, we can use the scrying table to create leverage. Specifically those who will be invited for the "adjustment" position since I would prefer them to keep their mind sharp.

Sylvia: Umm I know who we can start with, I've been watching her for a while and I think I can convince her to join us.

Sara: That's kinda creepy but more because you decided to use the scrying table to stalk someone alone.

Amanda: Well that explains the sexual nature of my dreams recently, you playing with yourself.

Brizana: Sylvia if you want her as a pet just say so, we can find someone else.

Sylvia: No I don't mind, I um I mean if this fails I'll still want her, but I don't mind sharing.

Alvina: It's fine if anything we'll all get personals but let's try this out once Elizabeth wakes up.

A few hours later Elizabeth woke up, and spotted a note on the dresser next to her that read.

"Well that was fun, while we did fix your mind we left your body as is. I would hope that you know not to run again, although I don't think you'd be gone for long if you did decide to run. We gave you everything you need and designed it for your comfort, but let us know if you want anything else. There's a selection of clothes feel free to join us when you're ready, we have work to do but we'll give you the tour after."

Love,

Alvina 1st of your new Mistresses

After a quick shower Elizabeth gets dressed in a knee length blue skirt and a white blouse. She decides to skip underwear without really knowing why.

Elizabeth- I guess that's what she meant by leaving my body, all I really want right now is one of them bouncing me on their cock.

As Elizabeth walks into the summoning room she sees them having a discussion and stands in the doorway.

Elizabeth: Hello

Sylvie: Hello, come over.

Brizana: We want see how you powers work, and if it will actually work for us.

After a brief introduction and quick explanation, all that was left was to test their theories. Alvina snaps her fingers and Elizabeth is immediately flooded with all the information she needs. Elizabeth takes a deep breath and opens a portal just ahead of but horizontal and out falls this pink haired, skimpy dressed warrior.

Sylvie runs over and helps the girl stand.

Sylvie: Hey, I know this is sudden but how would you like to like to join us?

Rebecca: Who are you? Where am I?

Sylvie: Relax we don't want to hurt you, in fact we'd like to change you position. Instead of the bottom of society how about we let you take control of others for us.

Rebecca: I don't understand.

Sylvie: It's fine, we just want to offer you a chance to reverse your position, instead of being the whipping girl for an entire country, you can join us and help us build our world.

After a long explanation they come to an agreement that Rebecca will not go back but she gets to choose her own position.

Brizana: The position of Angel will be the toughest since you will need to bring them around whichever way you deem fit.

Amanda: Are you ready?

Rebecca: Yes

Brizana casts a spell on Rebecca, turning her into a futanari as well aging her three years. Upon aging three years Rebecca's bust and but expanded but only by a bit. Her lips became fuller and her hair longer.

Rebecca: What was that?

Brizana: Sorry sweetie but I don't work with children and of course you're going to need the proper tools.

Elizabeth opens another portal in front of Rebecca. This time a harpy fell out.

Sylvie: This woman is Monet she works under Doflamingo, why don't you decide her fate.

Rebecca- She works for Doflamingo, she's going to be a cum dumpster.

Brizana snaps her fingers, disabling Monet's power

Rebecca doesn't need to know what that snap did, before she pins the bird woman to the ground. Moving the panties aside she shoves her new member in and starts pounding her ass. Monet tries desperately to escape but can't muster enough strength to get her attacker off her.

Rebecca now seeing Monet struggling pushes her head into the ground and adjusts herself to reach deeper into Monet's hole. Elizabeth begins to feel hot all over, she finds Sara and begins to suck the blue haired girl's cock. Rebecca doesn't even notice anyone else as completely dominates Monet.

Sara can see Rebecca is completely focused but can't tell if its from pleasure of revenge. As she picks up Elizabeth's leg from behind she realizes the bird woman has stopped struggling and puddle has started to form underneath her, there's still plenty of defiance in her eyes but that much stimulation would be too much for anyone.

Sara: Rebecca feel free to change positions, she doesn't have the strength to physically challenge you anymore.

Hearing this Rebecca stops holding Monet down and flips her on her back so she's laying on her on top of Rebecca, cock still pumping her asshole relentlessly. Sylvie seeing an opportunity decides to penetrate the bird woman's exposed pussy. She then proceeds to play with her breast under her shirt.

Brizana who has been serviced by Ms. Rider and Amanda for a little while now decides to step in.

Brizana: Ladies please finish up, we have more to discuss. We can leave our guest with plenty of "entertainment" until you get back Rebecca.

Sylvie gives a few final pumps before releasing her load. Rebecca fires a load so big it inflates Monet's stomach just a bit. Elizabeth gets off of Sara's cock and sucks her to completion. Before Monet could catch her breath Rebecca returned picking her up and dragging her to a new room filled with pleasure devices. She sees her heading to a small machine with two dildos sticking up. She tries to struggle but it does nothing but waste the last bit of energy she had. Rebecca chains her feet with just enough slack to let Monet stand and barely get off the dildos. Before leaving Rebecca turns that machine on and the dildos begin to vibrate.

Rebecca: Let's see how long you last bitch, Doflamingo put my family through hell and I'll be sure you pay me back ten fold.


	6. Chapter 6:Infrastructure pt2

**Mythic Isles**

 **Infrastructure Pt 2**

One Piece

Now gathered around a table, Rebecca walks in to see everyone else already seated waiting for her.

Sylvie: Rebecca sit down, please.

Alvina: So have you thought about our offer.

Rebecca now sitting: I still don't fully understand, what you want from me.

Amanda: It's simple you'll just train our servants the same way you're handling Monet. You'll be Sylvie's noble so to speak.

Rebecca: Why Sylvie?

Ms. Rider: It was her idea to bring you, so you'll answer to her before the rest of us.

Rebecca- There are obviously not telling me everything but, I don't care.

Rebecca: I accept your offer.

Sylvie: Come over here.

Rebecca walks over and before she can react Sylvie begins a lustful kiss. Using her tongue to place her own summoning circle, but her excitement broke her concentration for a second and Rebecca could feel a shock on her tongue.

Rebecca- What was that, I guess it won't really matter if I stay "tame." Doesn't really matter the only place to go is back to my corrupt world. But what is with her kiss, I don't think I've ever been this horny and that was just the kiss. I wonder if I'll get a chance with her.

Sylvie finally breaking the kiss looks into her eyes, which are now unfocused and rolling back a bit.

Sylvie: Why don't you finish what you started with Monet I'll join you in a bit and give you a tour/rundown.

Brizana: Well that was easier than I thought.

Rebecca still dazed by the kiss walks out the room.

As she starts walking out the room, the others begin another discussion.

Sara: Well Sylvie, I think it's only fair that we each get our own.

Alvina: Before this gets out of hand we should create some type of hierarchy between ourselves.

Brizana: Well I would have to nominate myself, now before anyone has a fit, let me explain. First off we are all surviving thanks to my magic, and Victoria(Ms. Rider), Sara and Amanda you'll be learning magic soon. Second I have no objections to magical clauses. Third I don't actually care for the title you can all act as thanes or lords or whatever. Fourth with enough power I can force a sexual law/progression system and who would challenge a succubus to a sexual challenge.

Amanda: Well I don't have any complaints

Alvina: No argument here

Sara: I'm more interested in the magic part.

Brizana: Looks like it just settled itself. Sylvie.

Sylvie obviously lost in thought: Uhh Yes

Brizana: Can you max out the telepathy but not to the point of mind reading. Just so we can communicate freely and willingly. Alvina help her, yes I realized I took a major chance putting her in charge next thing we know its a hive mind.

Alvina: Yup or worse.

Sylvie: Hey I'm right here.

Brizana: Never stopped me before.

Amanda: So who's next because right now I'm really jealous of Sylvie and I kinda want my own girl.

Ms. Rider: Everyone wants their own but who knows if they'll all be so willing to help.

Sara rolling her eyes: Yeah, like they're involved in this. I mean volunteer or broken mind doesn't matter and we could also just restore parts like we did with Elizabeth.

Brizana: Fine let's go to the scrying room and find out who's next, Sylvie feel free to do your own thing since we can all see your excitement bulge. Also you already have Rebecca.

Back in the Machine room Monet had stopped struggling as she sat on the fuck machine, dildo's taken to the base and a growing puddle underneath the machine. As Rebecca walks in: So how are you enjoying your stay here.

No response as Monet sits there vibrating from the machine, drool running down her chin- I can't take it anymore both my holes are so sensitive, I don't know how much I've cummed but it's almost nonstop right now.

Rebecca leans in close and whispers: You know there's another setting to this, I wonder if you'll say something once the pistons start.

Monet: Please, I'll do anything. If this goes on I'll go mad.

Rebecca: I think you're still plotting so I'll leave you there for a little while more, on second thought I might as well see what else is in this room. Also I can't have a disobedient pet.

Monet's eyes widen as Rebecca forces a kiss.

Rebecca pulled back: Yeah that fight in you can't stand because my first job is to complete your training, by the time I'm done you'll follow my every word.

Rebecca turns the switch to the final position and the machine stops vibrating and begins pumping.

Monet: No ahhhh

Monet throwing her head back from the pleasure as the intensity of the machine increases slowly. Her eyes roll back as the dildos slide further each time.

Rebecca looking through a box- I need to learn what everything does, ooohh these should finish the job. She turns to Monet with a wicked smile holding a chained nipple clamp and an electro wand.

Turning off the machine Monet slumps to the side, still held in place by the chains on her feet. She feel a pinch on each of her nipples, as she focuses and looks down she sees the chain and picking up her head she sees Rebecca with an electro wand already powered as the plasma can be seen inside the glass bulb

Monet whispering with the last of her strength: You win, I submit just let me go, please

Rebecca pretending she can't hear her puts the machine to max slamming the dildos back into her holes as she jumps the chain follows her breasts and touches the electro wand shocking her. That final shock causes her to have one final orgasm bigger than anything else as she squirts and passes out.

Sylve who had begun watching a little while ago decides to intervene. Turning off the machine and letting Monet lie down. She turns towards Rebecca and offers the tour.

Rebecca: Shouldn't we restrain her so she doesn't escape if she wakes up while we're away.

Sylvie: You think after all that she's going to get up, if anything it'll test whether she needs more.

After about thirty minutes Sylvie and Rebecca return from the tour of the palace and lying on the floor was Monet, who struggled to just sit up. Looked up with lustful, submissive and sad eyes-I can't win, if I step out of line again they'll drive me mad with pleasure

Monet: I am your pet Rebecca, how may I serve you.

Rebecca: This is another master to you, display your loyalty to her.

Monet hesitates briefly before crawling over and licking Sylvie's shoes. And realizes she her body is beginning to feel hot just from hearing Rebecca's voice.

Sylvie stroking her dick: Why don't you clean this part.

Monet begins to lick the length of her shaft before looking at Rebecca and reaching out to take care of her.

Rebecca: Well I guess she's been trained a decent amount today since I didn't have to say anything for this.

Sylvie: I believe you have a special section in your room for her.

Rebecca: Yeah, I've prepared a nice little birdcage for her.

Returning to the rest

Brizana: So those are everyone's choices, let's gather information on each of them because I honestly think letting Rebecca take revenge on the birdwoman really swayed her opinion of us, or at least gave her a reason to stay.


	7. Chapter 7:Influencing

**Mythic Isles**

 **Influencing**

Highschool of the Dead, Bioshock Infinite

Everyone aside from Sylvie has gathered in the summoning room. Standing around anxious and excited,as each girl has picked out their first choice.

Ms. Rider: So who's going first?

Brizana: Lets do Alvina first and while that gets settled I can teach you three some magic.

Alvina: Alright let's grab Elizabeth and start this process, hopefully she can be convinced instead of forced, since I do enjoy her attitude and I'd like to keep that intact.

Elizabeth currently wandering around, seeing all the new rooms that were added recently, even finding what could only be described as kink rooms as they were filled with different obviously sexual devices, toys and tools. She walks in and begins to inspect the toys when suddenly she hears Brizana in her head.

Not realizing it's telepathy she looks around the room eagerly, as seeing all the new toys has gotten her excited. Disappointed and a bit confused at the fact that she is still alone while clearly hearing a mistress' voice.

Elizabeth- Well it's official I'm so horny I've gone crazy.

Brizana still telepathically linked- No you haven't, get over to the summoning room there's work and we'll also take care of your little problem, if you get over here fast enough.

As Elizabeth sprints through the doorway she sees them standing in front of a new room. Walking up she hears Alvina talking about the doorway being enchanted so anyone who walks through will instantly age up to a random age between 18-25 if they aren't yet.

After explaining her where they want Elizabeth to open up each tear, Brizana waves her hand and Elizabeth's jeans get tighter as she now has a penis between her legs.

Before she could react in anyway Ms. Rider walked up and stroked her over her pants.

Ms. Rider: Why don't you finish your work so we can test it out.

Elizabeth's first tear has a highschool girl with short orange hair fall through. Before she can react she is restrained.

As Alvina gags her: Yuuki Miku, I would hope you're the piece I need. Doesn't really matter if you agree to this but you should get comfortable.

Now undoing a few buttons Alvina see the black lace bra: Cute underwear shame it'll be torn off. But I'm not sure if you'd prefer this since you're kind of easy I hear or the zombies in your world. Guess we'll find out.

Her eyes widen as she comprehends what's going to happen. Struggling as the other women effortlessly drag her to a different room.

Elizabeth opens a second tear and out comes Saeko Busujima, who Alvina is sure to catch immediately marking her with the modified summoning circle.

Alvina lifting her up: Welcome my little sadist. Saeko I have an offer for you.

Saeko: I don't even know what's happening.

Alvina quickly gives her the rundown, while appealing to her sadistic side.

Alvina: You know I have prepared something for you to test if you want to do it.

Saeko focuses on the small woman and decides to trust her only if it's appealing to the sadist inside her.

After a short walk they come to a room filled with all types of sexual devices and in the middle of it all sit a bound Yuuki Miku with her top buttons undone revealing her underwear..

Alvina: Here's a gift, one Yuuki Miku who has put your group in danger several times and being the direct cause of the loss of the safe zone. Alvina snaps her fingers and Saeko grows a penis. The semi showing as it pushes her skirt up slightly.

Saeko: What did you do to me?

Alvina: Don't worry I take it away but I figured you might want a more personal touch to this.

Saeko takes a deep breath and decides this might be for the better than her old life; no survival and the whore in front of her is finally going to face a bit of justice.

Alvina steps back, as to not influence her in anyway. This needs to be her choice or else regret may creep up later.

Saeko sees the uncertainty in Yuuki's eyes and can't help but feel aroused. She begins walking towards Yuuki now fully erect. Yuuki's eyes widen when notices Saeko's fully erect penis.

Yuuki struggling: No. Don't. Saeko stop. I'm sorry. Please.

Unable to understand her through the gag, Saeko enjoys the sight of her struggling, begins walking towards dropping her underwear to allow her penis to lift her skirt as it was now pointing straight ahead.

Saeko: You know there were plenty of rumors about you in school, right now I'm curious to see if they were true.

She grabs Yuuki's breasts through the exposed cleavage.

Saeko smiling: How soft, but I can't help thinking that you're not enjoying this as much as I am. Don't worry after I'm through with you, you'll be my little nympho-masochist.

Now roughly groping her, Yuuki's tears start to roll down.

Saeko taking off the gag: While your eyes are fun to watch, I think full facial expressions are better. Don't worry you'll learn to love it.

She stands taking Yuuki's face and thrusting her towards her penis rubbing it on her lips.

Saeko: You'll open; willingly, to complain or if I have to force it open.

Yuuki eases up slightly thinking Saeko isn't paying attention. Before she could clench her jaw Saeko's penis was shoved into her face.

Saeko now wildly thrusting her hips, she grabs onto the short orange hair to make sure she can't escape. Pausing every now and again to look her in the eyes just to see the tears, shock and pain.

Yuuki unable to do resist properly as her hands and feet are still bound feels Saeko's penis bending a bit as it not only reaches the back of her throat but also slides down a bit. Eventually feeling her twitch a bit Yuuki tries to speak through the throatfucking not wanting her to cum down her throat.

Saeko: So you are used to this. I wonder if you swallow. Why don't we find out?

Grabbing the short orange hair tightly, she rams her cock all the way down to the base and cums. Yuuki now forced to take the load twitches as it flows down her throat and fills her mouth. She's forced to lift her head as Saeko still hasn't let go.

Saeko: Don't waste a single drop, actually hold that in your mouth. Tell me, how much do you enjoy this?

Looking Yuuki in her eyes she could see the pain and hate, but could only get excited at the look in her eyes. Those fierce eyes soften with worry as she realizes that an erect penis was tapping her chin.

Yuuki just moving the cum around her mouth and keeping it from falling by having her head held back. She couldn't say anything as those sadistic eyes were waiting for an opportunity.

Alvina now painfully erect decides to interrupt, grabbing somethings on her way over.

Alvina: Why don't you pick something out, I'm sure something here speaks to you. Why don't you take a tour around the room while I make sure she's comfortable.

Saeko hears this and begins to struggle again. The cum in her mouth starts to drip out the sides as she thrashes her torso, but has her face forced to the ground by Alvina. Now with her ass just sticking up Yuuki begins to cry again, spitting out all the cum to curse to two women assaulting her.

Alvina: That doesn't sound like toy.

Lifting up her skirt, there is black lace panties.

Alvina: Matching aren't you romantic for the zombie apocalypse? Let's get you ready for your new life although it doesn't seem too different from you old life.

Now pulling down her underwear she inserts a remote control vibrator into her ass. Now really confused, Yuuki questions what she just did. Without responding Alvina follows it with a buttplug.

Saeko switching her attention between the toys and Alvina's actions finally decides on a riding crop. Alvina sees Saeko approaching with the crop and turns on the vibrator.

Yuuki now furious: Nooo not there, you bi

Interrupted by the sharp pain that Saeko delivered on her ass, she yelps.

Saeko: Now is that how you respond to your superiors?

Alvina: How about you start by licking up the cum her dick.

Saeko: Going against my order and talking back you need to be punished.

Saeko grabs her hair again. This time she lets her penis hang right across her her mouth.

Saeko: You need to learn the proper way to use your tongue. Clean it.

Yuuki resists at first but then feels the riding crop across her ass again. Reluctant she begins to lick the shaft in front of her. Once she starts getting into a routine she feels her hands being freed, but before she can do anything Saeko grabs her hair again and begins to throat fuck again except this time she is being forced down as Saeko is laying down. With her ass in the air Alvina takes the chance to fuck her pussy.

Yuuki is released for a moment and right as she opens her mouth to protest, she feels Alvina penetrating her. Her mouth widening at first to speak but now to scream, only to be muffled before any sounds come out but being forced onto Saeko's penis again. Feeling the vibrator through her walls Alvina increases her rhythm, feeling how her pussy clenches with every thrust.

Alvina looking at Saeko: If you work for me, she'll be your personal pet.

Saeko focused solely on the task at hand, she forces Yuuki to take her entire shaft as she cums down her throat again. This forces Yuuki to orgasm with Alvina as she clenched around the other woman's penis.

Saeko lifts Yuuki's head to look her in the eyes, surprised she still see some spirit left.

Saeko: I think I've been doing this all wrong, I wonder what happens if I don't let you cum.

Saeko throws her away, landing on her stomach she feels Saeko grab her hips and quickly thrust into her asshole. With the vibrator still on she can't help but spasm.

Saeko seeing her enjoyment decides to release her load extra early, the massive surprise load catches Yuuki off guard cutting her pleasure short and flooding out the small vibrator.

Saeko: Your tight asshole felt too good.

Seeing the disappointment on Yuuki's face, Saeko figured it out.

Saeko: You little slut, always got what you wanted, oh well I wonder how long I can push you to the brink before you decide cumming is more important.

Yuuki didn't have time to react before Saeko shoved a dildo into her pussy. Pumping it furiously Yuuki could feel herself starting to spasm as she got closer. Unfortunately right before she finished Saeko stopped.

Saeko could only smile as Yuuki calmed down in disappointment, twitching as she could not orgasm from the leftover feelings.


End file.
